Special Black Bridal For Her
by AlayChildren
Summary: Keinginan polos seorang Elizabeth sebelum menemui ajalnya. Alois dibuatnya tercengang karena ini bukanlah sekadar permintaan biasa. [WARNING : No Humor, geje gilak dan feel tidak didapat]
1. Elizabeth's Last Wish

Ide ini muncul begitu saja tanpa permisi, bila ingin meninggalkan flame maka salahkan otak saya yang mulai karatan karena kebanyakan mikirin (ganasnya neraka) UN. Terima kasih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-000000-

Kuroshitsuji© by Yana Toboso

(tolong sumbangan seikhlasnya untuk saya agar dapat memiliki hak cipta Kuroshitsuji. Nanti saya kasih nomer rekeningnya) #KAGAK

.

.

**Special Black Bridal For Her**

by AlayChildren

.

.

.

Rating : T (buat jaga-jaga) ― Genre : Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

.

Summary :

Keinginan polos seorang Elizabeth sebelum menemui ajalnya. Alois dibuatnya tercengang karena ini bukanlah sekadar permintaan biasa.

-000000-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**WARNING!**_ (WAJIB dibaca) **:**

Fic ini menyebabkan anda mengalami 5 komplikasi penyakit parah sekaligus karena banyaknya typo bertaburan, OOC-nya karakter, crack pair, cerita yang nggak logis, kata-kata pasaran dan kurangnya feel yang didapat. Demi melindungi masa depan yang cerah, tekan tombol backspace bila sudah tidak kuat!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

One of Two :

**Elizabeth's Last Wish**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Alois pernah melihat orang menikah, tidak?" Bibir mungil gadis bersurai keemasan melontarkan pertanyaan tidak lumrah bagi pendengaran seorang Alois Trancy.

"Eh?!" Telinga laki-laki manis itu merasakan sensasi tak biasa begitu mendengar sebait kalimat 'asing' yang tiba-tiba diucapkan dari sahabatnya ini. "Uhm… pernah sih, memangnya kenapa?"

Pipi perempuan bermarga Middleford pun merona. "Yah, tidak apa-apa sih… aku suka soalnya." Jelas Lizzy panjang lebar. "Kau tahu? Itu sangat indah! Aku juga pernah melihat pesta pernikahan paman sebulan yang lalu. Saat aku terakhir bisa keluar dari rumah sakit… meski hanya sesaat. Hehehe…"

Orb hijau muda miliknya yang terindah berbinar jelas di sela-sela bulu mata lentiknya yang lebat. Alois menyukai hal itu di setiap hari-harinya memiliki percakapan yang mempertemukan dia dengan Elizabeth di rumah sakit yang sudah seperti tempat tinggal bagi sahabatnya sejak lima tahun silam.

"Oh, begitu…" Jawab Alois berusia dua tahun lebih senior daripadanya. "Hehehe…"

"Iya, dan aku masih ingat sampai sekarang. Kenapa aku ingat? Karena itu hal yang―sekali lagi―benar-benar indah! Indah sampai aku tidak tahu mengucapkan kata apa lagi selain itu…!" Seru perempuan itu. Pipinya merona lagi karena takjub mengingat kembali apa yang telah ia saksikan pada upacara kebahagiaan di waktu itu.

Bagi Lizzy, dunia luar sana adalah kebebasan yang telah dia idam-idamkan. Apa pun yang telah ia dapat dari sana, dibicarakannya saat kembali kepada Alois seolah-olah dirinya paling mengetahui seperti apa, bagaimana, dan siapa itu dunia. Di saat lain, Alois bisa menilai sisi kejam dari kemunafikan dunia itu sendiri mampu ditepis dengan senyum manis dan keceriaan abadi yang terpancar dari gadis itu. Diketahui dari setiap intonasi nada bicara, gestur serta gerak-gerik… dan segalanya.

Di matanya, Lizzy adalah sosok inspiratif pembangkit semangat hidup, yang telah mengusung gelapnya kefrustasian batin menuju cahaya gemilang tanda adanya secercah harapan bila ingin berusaha bertahan di tengah dunia yang penuh ambigualitas. Aura positifnya mengalir terus tanpa berhenti disalurkan kepada Alois secara tak langsung.

Dalam lubuk hatinya telah mutlak menyukai diri Elizabeth sebagai seseorang yang istimewa, meski bukan dalam artian permainan cinta.

"Lalu, apa saja yang kamu ingat saat itu?" Tanya Alois sambil tersenyum. Kedua tangannya ia topangkan pada dagu dan bertumpu pada kasur yang ditempati gadis sepuluh tahun itu, mendekatinya agar dapat menyimak perkataannya lebih jelas.

"Uoh… banyak sekali loh, Alois!" Bibirnya membulat, lucu sekali. "Ada kue, bunga lili, mawar putih, orang-orang berpakaian indah… ah, pokoknya indah, indah, indah! Aku terlalu senang!" Matanya yang terpejam mengerut gemas seperti kepalan tangannya, serta lengan yang terbuka lebar. Dirinya seperti melihat keajaiban dunia kedelapan saja.

Sontak Alois cekikikan geli melihat polah tingkah Elizabeth. "Kamu senang sekali. Apa sih.. istimewanya dari acara itu untukmu?"

"Karena…" Lizzy seimut mungkin menodong wajah sahabat semasa kecilnya itu dengan telunjuk. "Semua orang di hari itu terlihat bahagia! Dan, di saat mereka bahagia… wajah mereka terlihat cantik tanpa terkecuali!"

Jawaban yang terlalu lugu dan polos. Sesaat mata laki-laki itu membulat.

"Hei, kamu kira laki-laki juga cantik? Berarti aku cantik juga, dong…" Canda Alois berpura-pura berperilaku selayaknya wanita.

Mereka berdua tertawa lepas kemudian.

"Cantik dalam artian lain, Alois…"

Lemahnya keadaan anak itu tidak membuat semangatnya ikut melemah. Kekuatannya yang saat ini menjadi senjata guna menggempur komplikasi jantung dan asma yang tengah mendera.

Separuh dari dunianya adalah Elizabeth, ia adalah anak yang istimewa. Meski bisa dikata kelakuannya sudah tidak pantas dilakukan lagi pada usianya yang sudah sedemikian dewasa itu.

Namun, selama mereka berdua bisa tertawa dan berbagi bersama,

bagi Alois Trancy adalah lebih dari cukup.

Sekali lagi, karena separuh dari dunianya adalah Elizabeth.

.

**-000-**

.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, keabadian itu memang mustahil diciptakan di tengah kefanaan dunia ini. Kebahagiaan tak lebih dari fatamorgana dalam peradaban yang pasti akan hilang seiring waktunya pada masing-masing jiwa yang bersemayam.

Semua kumpulan kata dramatis yang membentuk sebuah paragraf di atas berlaku penuh untuk Alois saat ini. Takdir yang mempertemukannya dengan kenyataan pahit sangat tidak bisa dielakkan, sekuat apapun kakinya berlari dan terjatuh. Ia biarkan raganya hancur menjadi abu tanpa makna dalam imajinasi. Kepercayaannya pada cerahnya masa depan yang akan dilewati dan hangatnya rasa berbagi luluh lantak oleh bengisnya keputusan langit.

Hampa, hanya itu yang dirasakan. Sulit dibilang apakah ia menangis, ataupun marah. Seolah tercampur menjadi satu lalu sulit mendeskripsikan kombinasi emosi tersebut.

Mata dan hatinya diwajibkan untuk kuat, sekuat apa yang sedang di alami perempuan sahabatnya ini. Tak habis pikir, apa yang telah mempengaruhi Elizabteh sebelumnya bila ia bisa sekuat ini dalam mengarungi detik-detik di saat terbaring kritis. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya berhiaskan selang penghubung cairan kimia, antibiotik memualkan serta tajamnya suntikan dan infus yang merusak kulit mulusnya berkali-kali. Tidak ketinggalan, alat detak jantung pun terpasang manis tepat di samping gadis polos itu.

Alois kalah telak dibandingkan Elizabeth.

"Alois kenapa menangis?" Tanya Lizzy mungil dalam bekapan plastik transparan dengan selang pemasok oksigen. Merdunya keceriaan yang terkandung dalam setiap intonasi masih ada. Kedua mata indahnya adalah satu-satunya anggota tubuh yang dapat bergerak sebagaimana normalnya. Tiga perempat pergerakannya terkunci atas belenggu-belenggu kedokteran yang memberikannya ketidaknyamanan.

"Tidak kok…" Ia menarik paksakan batinnya yang tersedot lubang kepedihan. Selama itu terus berlangsung, aliran mungil berkilauan tak henti-henti terjun menetes dari rahang Alois.

Lizzy bisa menangkap kebohongannya. Dengan acuh tak acuh, seakan ia mencerna kata-kata palsu bocah dua belas tahun itu. Sekuat tenaga Lizzy kumpulkan oksigen,

"Aku mau bilang sama Alois…"

Mengutarakan sebuah perkataan. Alois menjeda aksi tangisnya sejenak.

"Aneh tidak, sih…"

Perkataan sakral yang pernah ia dengarkan dari anak berumur sepuluh tahun. Sekali dalam seumur hidup.

"Kalau aku bisa menikah sama kamu?"

Sepuluh tahun, ingat. Usia Elizabeth Middleford adalah sepuluh tahun. Jantung Alois terasa ingin copot. Telinganya bergidik. Perkembangan psikologis yang lambat karena terus-menerus berdiam di rumah sakit membuat perempuan itu…

"Soalnya, aku lihat semuanya senang. Suasananya juga menyenangkan. Aku sering bilang 'kan? Ada renda-renda cantik, kue, mawar putih, lili, dan banyak lagi…"

Alois terpatri. Kosakata di otaknya hilang total setelah dikumandangkannya sebuah ucapan tak biasa oleh gadis marga Middleford.

"Terkadang, aku berpikir… apa aku bisa merasakannya? Aku ingin jadi pengantin bergaun putih bersih yang indah sekali… cantik dan wajahnya berseri-seri… memakai mahkota mungil berkain chiffon transparan putih, menutupi separuh wajah. Aku masih ingat betul perempuan yang digandeng paman seperti itu rupanya. Aku suka…"

"Lizzy…" Genangan baru dari sudut mata Alois siap menumpahkan air mata lagi.

"Terus, paman yang menggandengnya terlihat gagah sekali memakai jas hitam. Melihat keduanya, rasanya aku mendapat kebahagiaan tersendiri. Aku pernah membayangkan sendiri loh, kalau kamu sedang memakai jas itu, hihihi… tampan~"

"Sudah ya Lizzy, kamu sedang pakai oksigen. Nanti sesak, dadamu sakit. Terima kasih banyak buat pujianmu itu." Sehalus mungkin anak bermarga Trancy menyetop pembicaraan agar pikirannya tidak melambung jauh memikirkan kalimat terakhir.

Jeda selama beberapa menit. Kedua insani berbeda jenis saling bertatapan. Sampai akhirnya,

"Aku mau jadi pengantin bersama Alois. Aku mau merasakan bahagianya menikah."

Yang bersangkutan tertegun. "Lizzy, kamu jangan bercanda, ah."

"Aku serius. Aku mau memakai baju pengantin yang cantik... dan melihat Alois memakai jas hitam keren, lalu menggandengku erat seperti saat waktu kita bersama setiap hari…" Tangan laki-laki pemilik orb azura digenggam erat Elizabeth.

"Kamu, bagaimana bisa―"

Sebelum terlambat. Jangan hancurkan keinginannya, Alois. Biarkan sahabatmu ini merasakan kebahagiaan sejati bagi hidupnya. Setidaknya, senyuman ketenangan bisa menghantarkannya saat ia tak bernyawa lagi.

Lebih tepatnya, tak bernyawa lagi untuk tiga bulan yang akan datang.

Sebenarnya, permintaan aneh anak ini tidak lebih. Maksudnya, Elizabeth benar-benar murni hanya 'menginginkan' kebahagiaan dari pernikahan itu. Bisa dibilang, ia menganggap pernikahan sebuah momen yang penuh euforia melambangkan keadaan dunia yang ia inginkan. Bukan sebagai sumpah setia untuk sehidup semati sebagai suami istri pada umumnya. Jujur, Elizabeth masih terlalu polos untuk memikirkan pranata keluarga serta unsur-unsur yang lebih dalam dari luasnya definisi pernikahan. Hanya itu saja.

Maka dari itu, Alois Trancy hanya membisu sambil menatap kosong genggaman tangannya dan tangan daripada Elizabeth Middleford. Syair-syair kepedihan pada saat-saat terakhir yang membahagiakan dalam ikatan erat persahabatan jelas tergambar antara mereka berdua. Laki-laki itu harus menggunakan kesempatan kecil ini untuk menatap hijau zamrud kesukaannya sesering yang terdapat pada dua bola mata Lizzy―begitulah panggilannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-** ELIZABETH'S LAST WISH : END **-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HOLLLLLAAAAH EPRIBADIEEEH! ! ! ! AIEM KOM BEKKKK! ! ! ! ! *nangis bahagia*

Gak perlu ba-bi-bu, saya cuman membeberkan kalau _basic_ dari tema fic ajal (alay, jelek, ancur, lebay) ini adalah majalah infotainment yang pernah saya baca, dan waktu itu ada artikel tentang anak kecil nikah sebagai permintaan terakhirnya sebelom mati atau apa gitu… yah, pokoknya yang berkaitan dengan hal begituan deh. Lupa-lupa inget saya, karena hal itu terjadi sudah lama sekali. Waktu itu saya masih sekitar kelas 2-3 SD (ciusan dah). Dan yang paling saya inget, ada fotonya. Anak kecil umur 10 tahunan cewek dan cowok pakai baju pengantin. Co cwit gile~ XD

Dengan biadab, saya salurkan ingatan remang-remang ternistah itu menjadi fic terbobrok yang pernah ada di peradaban ini. Yang akhirnya pas saya abis bikin ginian pun batin segera teriak, INIAPA? INIAPAAN?! HELL BGT DAH GUE BIKIN CERITA NGGAK LOGIS! AKAL SEHATMU MANA, CHILDREN?! APA ELO BUTUH DITELEPONIN RSJ SEKARANG?!

Oiya, fic ini cocoknya rated T apa K+ menurut anda? Tolong dijawab lewat review, ya.

Terakhir, sampai jumpa pada chappy kedua nanti! (dengan catatan readers masih kuat mbaca fic paling ajal milik saya ini)

.

.

Salam titan :3

.

Review/flame?


	2. Special Black Bridal For Her

Oh tidak! Laptop saya kekurangan pasokan wallpaper Alois Trancy! Bagaimana ini, Ya Allah?! Hamba nyesel karena dulu mabok sama pesona muka (pedo) Sebastian! Akh…! #marigebukchildrenramai2

Okesip, abaikan. Dan selamat membaca. Saya salut sama readers yang masih tahan sama fic ajal ini. Spesial dah, saya tau kalo anda bakal mual lagi kaya waktu lagi baca chap pertama. Saya bikin chapter ini yang terakhir, woke? Arigatou gozaimashita~

.

.

.

-000000-

Kuroshitsuji© by Yana Toboso

(Saya akan menggantikan mbak Yana atas kepemilikan Kuroshitsuji kalo beliau udah meninggal nanti) #timpuked

.

**Special Black Bridal For Her**

by AlayChildren

.

Rating : T (buat jaga-jaga) ― Genre : Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

.

Summary :

Keinginan polos seorang Elizabeth sebelum menemui ajalnya. Alois dibuatnya tercengang karena ini bukanlah sekadar permintaan biasa.

-000000-

.

.

.

_**WARNING!**_ (WAJIB dibaca) **:**

Fic ini menyebabkan anda mengalami 5 komplikasi penyakit parah sekaligus karena banyaknya typo bertaburan, OOC-nya karakter, crack pair, cerita yang nggak logis, kata-kata pasaran dan kurangnya feel yang didapat. Demi melindungi masa depan yang cerah, tekan tombol backspace bila sudah tidak kuat!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Two of Two :

Special Black Bridal For Her

.

.

"Waaah~ cantik~" Seru Elizabeth seraya berputar-putar anggun agar rok dari gaun putih yang telah ia idam-idamkan mengembang indah. "Cantik~!"

Surai pirangnya tersanggul rapi dengan mahkota kecil berhiaskan kain chiffon transparan yang menjuntai. Sarung tangan sepanjang tiga perempat tangannya membalut kedua milik Elizabeth rapi. Liontin mungil sederhana mengalungi lehernya. Karena tidak terbiasa, maka flat shoes dengan pita kecil menjadi alas kaki bagi gadis sepuluh tahun itu.

"Aku suka sekali! Terima kasih, Alois!"

Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum tipis memandangnya.

"Kamu juga terlihat keren dengan jas itu! Uhm, ah… dasinya berantakan, sini coba kuperbaiki." Tangan lentiknya menarik dasi yang dikenakan Alois tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kosong menandakan ketidakperhatiannya kepada ocehan gadis itu.

"Lizzy…" Lirih Alois pada Elizabeth.

"Ya~?" Kini, tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan sahabat karibnya ini. "Ada apa?"

Lagi, sang pemilik _azure_ hampa tiada kata.

"Ayo senyum! Ini 'kan hari pernikahan kita! Lihat, ada yang datang lagi, tuh!" Dengan lincahnya ia menunjuk-nunjuk kerumunan nun di kejauhan.

"Ah, sudah datang…" Kepalanya berbelok mengikuti arah yang Elizabeth tunjuk.

"Iya, lihat ke sana, yuk!" Tangannya menarik tangan milik laki-laki manis itu. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, sepasang kakinya tergerak untuk berjalan.

Semakin mendekat, nampak pula paras wajahnya. Tuan dan Nyonya Trancy serta Middleford. Ibu dan ayah kedua sejoli ini. Anehnya, pakaian yang orangtuanya kenakan berwarna hitam. Padahal, justru ini hari besar bagi Elizabeth. Bukannya warna hitam untuk tanda berduka cita? Apa hanya dirinya saja yang memakai warna putih? Dan juga, orang tua sahabatnya ini mengenakan pakaian biasa. Hanya saja… ada sedikit dominasi warna hitam. Sama halnya dengan tamu-tamu yang lain.

"Ibu… ayah…" Putra tunggal keluarga Trancy bersiap menumpahkan air matanya.

"Ibu tahu, Alois…" Sang ibu menyediakan tempat anaknya untuk merengkuh dirinya. "Elizabeth anak yang kuat ya…"

Tangannya melepaskan genggaman Elizabeth, terlarut dalam pelukan ibunya. Gadis itu bingung, mengapa mereka menangis? Tetapi, pujian tadi sepertinya membuatnya beralih. Jadi ia tidak begitu memikirkannya.

"Paman dan bibi Middleford, saya juga merasakan hal yang demikian. Lizzy adalah anak luar biasa yang pernah menjadi bagian hidup saya." Alois membungkuk di hadapan Tuan dan Nyonya Middleford.

Kalimat pertama membuat Elizabeth kembali berada dalam kebingungan.

"Terima kasih. Dan sekarang, cepat antarkan Lizzy… gandenglah tangannya." Sahut Nyonya Middleford sambil mengelus kepala Alois. Yang lain pun mengangguk kecil tanda setuju atau, seakan memberi dorongan yang 'memaksa' seperti "Ayo cepat!". Meski kesenduan tidak dapat ditutupi lagi dan tergambar jelas di wajah para orangtua.

"Seperti yang Lizzy inginkan, bibi." Anak laki-laki berjas hitam itu segera berlari setelah memberi bungkukan hormat. Elizabeth diabaikannya begitu saja.

"Alois….! Tunggu aku! Kenapa kamu tinggal?!" Sekuat tenaga Elizabeth berlari dan berseru kepada Alois.

Hari ini ia telah lepas dari rasa sakit dari penyakit yang dideritanya. Wajahnya berseri-seri, terlihat cantik. Keceriaannya tetap bertahan. Malah, bertambah. Elizabeth mengira laki-laki yang dua tahun lebih senior darinya itu mengajaknya bermain lari-larian. Derai tawa Elizabeth memenuhi udara di tengah desiran angin yang melambai serta membelai lembut keduanya. Bebas dari penjara kimiawi dan antek-anteknya. Sebanyak mungkin ia untaikan berbaris-baris rasa syukur kepada Yang Mahakuasa…

Karena hari ini, Dia telah memanggil Elizabeth ke surga. Menggandeng 'dirinya' dengan penuh kelembutan. Padang rumput berbunga dan kepakan kupu-kupu telah menjadi rumah barunya di sana yang telah menanti gadis itu penuh harap.

Semua penggambaran fiksi Elizabeth di atas hanyalah khayalan belaka yang berada di otak semua yang hadir di 'pernikahan' kelabu hari ini. Dua puluh meter tepat di depan mata Alois, sahabat perempuannya ini tak lebih dari mayat berpakaian putih, dengan aksesoris yang sudah ia ingin-inginkan dan terlelap pulas dengan anggunnya di antara bunga lili dan mawar putih dalam peti hitam mengkilap. Tak jarang, di setiap langkahnya laki-laki ini diiringi isak tangis, baik dari dirinya sendiri maupun siapapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

Tidak ada warna-warni ceria, tidak ada kue, tidak ada musik, tidak ada bunga lili dan mawar putih yang tersemat sebagai pemeriah, kalaupun ada hanyalah terpasang khusus untuk Elizabeth seorang sebagai benda penghantar tidur panjangnya. Bahkan aura kebahagiaan tidak tercium pada pernikahan kali ini.

Hanyalah warna hitam, awan kelabu serta tangisan memilukan. Tersedih sepanjang hidup, atau mungkin lebih dari itu. Sungguh. Monokrom sekali pesta yang diharapkan gadis belia ini.

Tapi, gadis itu terlihat menikmati saja apa yang ada dalam kelopak matanya yang terus terpejam. Ia tidak kecewa, ataupun marah. Biasa saja, ia tetap pulas dalam lelapnya.

"Lizzy…" Lirih Alois sepuluh langkah lagi kepada Elizabeth, "Biasanya mempelai wanita yang menghampiri mempelai pria, lho. Tapi kali ini beda, ya?"

Yang diajak berbicara tetap membisu.

"Kenapa? Soalnya kamu 'kan sudah sembuh. Kamu harus enak, jadi kamu tinggal santai saja. Diam di tempat… di sini. Kamu diperlakukan istimewa hari ini. Suka tidak?"

Kata tak berbalas, hembusan angin menerbangkan anak-anak rambut Alois.

"Tapi sayang… padahal aku suka sama matamu. Hijau seperti zamrud, bagus, lho. Apalagi kalau kamu lagi semangat, matanya berbinar-binar seperti lampu disko, hahahaha…" Dirinya tertawa hambar menanggapi lelucon gagal milik sendiri. Amat berlawanan dengan apa yang dirasakan hatinya. Hati yang kini luluh lantak oleh kenyataan takdir.

"Kamu… sudah tidur. Jadinya aku tidak bisa melihat itu lagi… hal yang paling kusukai…" Keluluh lantakkannya tidak kuasa menahan perih. Air mata keluar kemudian.

Perih. Sakit. Benar-benar sakit, sungguh. Rasanya bagaikan teriris-iris taktala sadar bahwa dialog yang berjalan selama bertahun-tahun bersama anak itu harus―wajib malah―tergantikan oleh monolog tanpa makna seperti tadi karena keputusan Tuhan. Semakin mengingatnya semakin nyeri saja dada yang dirasakan.

"Lizzy… aku mencintaimu, aku sayang…" Tangan gemetarnya mencoba membelai lembut pipi Elizabeth yang dingin bagai es. Lalu berpindah mengelus helaian poni pirangnya seraya menitikkan genangan kecil yang terus menetes.

Hanya tubuh tanpa jiwa. Elizabeth asyik saja menikmati halusnya tangan Alois di pipinya tanpa ada reaksi sedikitpun dalam kondisi yang sama. Bahkan protes pun tak terdengar saat buliran bening terjatuh sembarang di wajah _chubby _gadis itu.

Cukup lama untuk pemilik _azure_ itu bercengkerama bersama tubuh Elizabeth. Hanya tubuh saja. Kini, dia harus rela… dia harus melepasnya…

"Nah, sekarang istirahatlah dengan tenang ya… Lizzy. Kamu kuat."

Lagi. Sebuah nama yang diucapkan sendiri membuat jantungnya serasa ditikam sesadis mungkin oleh benda paling tajam di dunia ini.

Peti ditutup, kemudian siap ditimbun oleh tanah.

Alois harus menguatkan hatinya ketika mengetahui dia, Elizabeth Middleford akan menjadi kerontang dan membusuk serta menyatu dengan bumi dalam jangka waktu dua minggu.

Hari itu, pernikahan yang spesial untuk Elizabeth.

Selamat, ya. Dan semoga Tuhan membahagiakanmu di surga.

.

.

.

-000-

_Nanananana… nanananana_

_Di kaca jendela, juga di depan mata_

_Tetes embun terbentuk, air mata terbentuk_

_Lalu membentuk aliran kecil_

_Aku tidak dapat berkata apapun,_

_Bagaimana caranya aku pun tidak tahu_

_Bagaimana?_

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_Jika aku menutup mataku,_

_Air mata akan mengalir jatuh, oleh karena itu_

_aku mencoba menaikkannya ke langit_

_Pada akhirnya,_

_Meskipun berat, satu tetes air mata akhirnya ditemukan_

―_Coagulation, by Super Junior K.R.Y._

-000-

.

.

-**SPECIAL BLACK BRIDAL FOR HER : END**-

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Wtf. Bocah 12 taon putis banget LOL. Saya kalah 2 taon, oh _great_. Nangis daku. Tapi biarlah, yang penting saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk readers tercinta yang masih tahan sama fic ajal (sekali lagi : alay, jelek, ancur, lebay) plus kegajean yang terkandung di dalamnya. Sekarang udah end woy, END. Oke?

Di bagian terakhir, kenapah sayah makeh laguh sujuh? #woi

Karena, saya mantan k-popers dan kebetulan sekali nemu ini di buku lirik lagu lama saya. Pas (nggak sengaja) dilihat, OEMJI HELOH INI GEREGET CETAR, MEN! PAS BANGET GICHU YOUH~! Yaudah saya pake deh. Terjemahannya lagu Coagulation karya Super Junior K.R.Y. Hati saya pun luluh lantak seperti Alois Trancy juga. #puih

Kenapa saya ngepair Alois dan Elizabeth? Karena mereka unyu dan sesuatu, saya suka. Pirang-pirang, titik. Pendapat orang-orang beda 'kan?

Satu hal maning, JANGAN SALAHARTIKAN CINTA SEBAGAI HAL YANG KITA KETAHUI PADA UMUMNYA, OKE? SEKALI LAGI SAYA TEKANKAN, INI ADALAH FIC FRIENDSHIP. Terima kasih dan salam titan :3

.

Review/flame?


End file.
